Peace Comes Chaotically
by SubWolfers
Summary: This a fanfiction based on my gameplay in Elder Scrolls:Skyrim. I had So much fun in the game and got really into the story and Charaters that I wanted to do a story about my Dragonborn's Life. Most of this story's focus will be the struggle for a simple life as well as romance. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Peace Comes Chaotically

Chapter One: Points of View

(Skyrim belongs to its respective owners, And this story is pure fiction)

Nightfall had come over Skyrim, and the city of Whiterun was becoming quiet. Along the streets a lone warrior was trudging up the road to Jorrvaskr; Headquarters to the Companions.

"I swear to Meridia, if I get sent on one more Drauger temple run-!" Aria Grumbled as she staggered into the hall.

She just wanted to turn in her mission report and then head home to her nice soft bed. She looked around, but the hall was empty. She grimaced. Was it really that late? Was everyone asleep? She walked down to the lower levels in hopes someone was still awake. Alas the sound of snoring dashed those hopes, and she leaned her head back with a sigh. Now what? she wondered.

She was promised if she completed the mission before day's end, members of The Circle would give her special training. It had already been almost two weeks since they made her a werewolf, and she really would've liked to have learned how to keep proper control by now. She really wanted that training. She really wanted to be a member of the Companions. She did not, however, want to be running random errands and clearing random tombs. But it would seem the Circle didn't take her seriously enough yet, and now she may have to wait even longer to reach her goals.

"The longer you stand like that, the less you look like a fighter and more like a fool." said a condescending toned voice.

Aria perked up and looked to see a gruff man partly down the hallway.

"Vilkas!" Aria said excitedly but quietly so as not to wake anyone.

She approached him.

"Thank Gods! I feared I was too late to turn in my mission"

Before she could sigh in relief Vilkas spoke.

"You are." He said bluntly "For the day has already passed, and I am not the one to turn in your report to."

"But couldn't you-" She tried to protest.

"Eorlund gave you the mission, and I am not your messenger." Vilkas continued "You should get another chance in time. Until then take your failure in stride."

With that he walked into his room no doubt to sleep himself. A glint of candle light reflected off a piece of his armor as he passed through the door way. The light hit Aria's face as though to give her one final mock. When he was out of sight her fingers curled and stiffened as she shook them in frustration. She'd gone though so much already! She was the one who freed Kodlak's soul, she was a thane in three cities, and she was the damned Dragonborn for divine's sake! Sighing she hung her head and arms in surrender as she sluggishly walked to her bunk.

As Aria sat on the bed she felt pathetic and she curled up wanting to make herself small. After a moment she straighten up to regain herself and took a breath. She removed the cape from her royal vampire Armor and scoffed in amusement. It didn't seem that long ago when her friend Serana turned Aria into a Vampire, and now after becoming normal again she goes and becomes a werewolf. 'Gods! I really am a fool.' She thought. She then removed her Gold and Emerald circlet and gazed as it sat on the night stand while she laid down. Looking at its colors and the faint enchantment swirling around it, made her think of home.

"Just a little longer" she said to it softly. "I'll be home soon."

And she drifted off to sleep.

The next day came, she hoped. It's rather hard to tell in the lower levels, but she didn't hear any snoring so she assumed everyone was awake. She raised her self up and rubbed her face. Then she looked to the night stand and at the circlet. She took a breath, put it and her cape on, and made her way upstairs to the main hall. Once there she looked around and felt envy toward everyone who seemed well rested. She also felt thankful that she was a Redguard, for she was sure she had circles under her eyes. How does anyone in Skyrim get good sleep these days?

In the corner of her view she saw Aela and Farkas eating at the end of the large table. Aela noticed her as well and beckoned Aria to come join them. She did and sat beside Aela.

"Hello Aria" Aela greeted.

"Hey, Good morning." Chimed Farkas.

"Morning you two" Aria greeted back.

"You don't look so good, shield sister " Said Aela. "Did your mission go poorly?"

"I haven't turned it in yet," Said Aria rubbing one cheek. "I returned so late, it probably was only a couple hours before dawn."

"Huh. Well that explains why you look so worn out." Farkas Said as he scooted a plate of food toward Aria.

"Thank you, Farkas" She said with 98% sincerity and 2% Sarcasm. " Guess I've missed my chance for training today" She mumbled and took a bite of food.

" I assume you mean in the way of the beast blood," Said Aela "I'm sorry, If Farkas and I didn't have missions of our own today, we would've helped you."

Aria gave them a little smile for their consideration.

"Can't Vilkas do it?" Asked Farkas.

Aria noticed Aela get a bit stiff at the question.

"Um, well last night he gave me the impression that he wasn't interested in training me. I figured he would be busy himself today…"

" That's weird," said Farkas "He told me he had nothing planned today, I don't see why he can't-"

He was cut off by Aela jabbing him with her elbow. She shot him a look urging him to be silent and he raised his shoulders in confusion.

"Ah, I see" Said Aria "So he's Avoiding me then…"

Her eyes drifted off in thought. From what little she knew about Vilkas, he was always a bit stern. But ever since Kodlak died, he'd been colder. Was it because she was let in to the Circle so easily, or was it because She helped stir up the hornet's nest that was the Silver Hand; Leading them to attack Jorrvaskr? She thought back to when she returned to their ruined hall with Kodlak already gone. The first thing he said to her with the coldest voice was 'Where have you been?' She remembered the choking guilt she felt, rise again….Maybe it was because she was a few minutes too late.

Realizing the error of his words, Farkas awkwardly picked up his drink and removed himself to a different table.

"He really hates me, doesn't he?" Aria asked mindlessly. She felt a bit melancholy.

"It's not that Aria," Aela reassured her, "After everything he just…doesn't know what to do with himself."

They sat there quietly for Aria spoke up, "Can we at least agree that he's an Ass?"

"Absolutely!" Aela confirmed without hesitation.

The two snickered and laughed, and continued to chat over breakfast. Farkas, sitting at smaller table away from the ladies, was grateful he didn't seem offend anyone too bad. He smiled failing to notice his twin brother come up behind him.

"And just what are you smiling about brother?" Said Vilkas.

" Ah, my brother Vilkas. We were just talking about you." Said Farkas cheerfully.

"Oh? Something particular you want to share?" Vilkas inquired.

"Why Don't you train with the newcomer?" Farkas asked straight out.

Vilkas was almost taken aback by the suddenness of the question, but he kept his composure.

" I have my reasons, Farkas." He said. "Plus you know how I feel about the beast blood."

"She thinks you hate her." Farkas hinted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vilkas was confused.

"Well? Do you?" Farkas pressed.

"Even if I did, I don't see—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Farkas wrapped his arm around his brother.

"That sounds like a 'No' to me, come over here!" He said dragging him along.

The ladies turned around to see Vilkas struggling in Farkas' grip. Aela smirked at his struggle.

"Well look who joined us for breakfast!" She smirked

Aria bit her lips. Amused as she was, She respected the poor Nord and pitied him for the treatment he was getting from Farkas. Vilkas finally shook his brother off him.

"Agh! I knew you were dumb Farkas!" He scolded "But to think you were still a child too!"

Farkas laughed off the insult "Haha! Sorry I was just excited to tell Aria here you don't hate her."

"I never said I did!" Vilkas nearly yelled

"Great!" Chimed Aela, "Then you won't protest to training her today."

"Oh not you too!" Vilkas put a palm to his face leaning his head back in irritation.

Aria was trying really hard to suppress a smile; For multiple reasons. She felt gratitude for her Shield brother and sister looking out for her, as well as relief she wasn't hated. She also felt enjoyment of watching Vilkas under pressure. Served him right for being rude to her all the time. However she had to remind herself that she was more mature than that, and spoke up in his defense.

"Thank you both for your support," She began "But I'm sure Vilkas has better things to do,I don't want to force him to give me training I didn't properly earn. Besides we all mess up from time to time, I just need to take this one little failure in stride."

She gave a slim serine smile as she stood.

"Speaking of which" She began again "I'd better turn in my mission before I forget. Good luck on your missions and have a good morning."

She walked out of Jarrvaskr toward the Skyforge out back. Vilkas was actually a bit impressed with her words, and huffed in amusement that they were his from last night. That redguard woman really confused him though. She would go from a childish fool to a mature lady at a moment's notice. Which was she though, was the question.

"Well I tried." Shrugged Farkas

"She's a good heart." Said Aela "So Vilkas—"

"For Divine's sake! Are we not past this?" Vilkas was losing patience.

"Relax Vilkas I won't force you" She reassured him " But I will say you've been incredibly shut in lately. I think helping the new blood out would be good for you as well as her."

Vilkas stayed quiet until Aela and his brother left for their missions. He saw them off and then went off to his room to do some paper work. However he couldn't seem to concentrate. So he tried reading a book he wanted to finish, but again he couldn't focus. He went back up stairs to have a drink, thinking it would clear his head. It helped….for about ten minutes. He pounded his fist on the table, and tromped toward the door. Other members in the hall looked up at him and stared in confusion.

"Damn you Aela!" He growled to himself, and exited Jorrvaskr.

Vilkas made a B-Line for the Skyforge. Aria was just coming down the hill, waving to someone as she walked. From Vilkas' angle it almost looked like she was waving to the stone eagle that sat atop the Skyforge, but logically she was waving to Eorlund. She kept her eyes to the ground until Vilkas was practically right in her face. She froze in surprise. He looked angry, What did she do now? She had no idea, but she wanted to be ready for anything and raised her her head. He was a bit taller than her, but she looked as though they were eye to eye. Equals. He was quiet for a moment, and took in her guarded stance. He took a breath through his nose to ease the tension he felt on his brow.

" One hour." He finally spoke. "We meet at the city gates. I'll give you one hour to prepare. If you're not there lass, you will have waisted both of our time."

It was funny how he looked both stern and defeated, but most of Aria's focus were on his words. Her eyes widened and her face glowed with excitement, like she would break into the largest grin of her life. She gave him a nod.

"I'll be there!" She declared, and took off past him.

Vilkas sighed. He then went inside to prepare himself. It had barely begun, and it already felt like a long day, and it was only going to get longer.

With a quarter left on the hour mark, Vilkas arrived at the gate. He didn't see Aria anywhere until a couple moments later when she stepped out of the house two doors down from the gate.

"You live so close." He said to her as she approached. "Makes me wonder why I didn't find you here before me."

His tone lead Aria to believe that he was insinuating that like any woman, she took forever to get ready. Whether she was irritated or still tired, it was hard to tell. In all her travels anyone who didn't like her had just reasons, but with Vilkas it was like he was stick in the mud all his life. Then again she never saw him interact with anyone outside the members of the Circle. Still he claimed not to hate her, yet he still talks to her like this. Maybe his social life in general was lacking. Either way she was getting rather tired of being nice and submissive.

"I was already here well over a half hour ago" She retorted "But with all that time to spare in waiting for you, I figured I'd finish a few chores before we left."

She felt a bit smug, but she resisted the urge to smirk. Where as he scoffed. That was the second time today that she got him with quick wit. He would be impressed, if he wasn't irritated. But nothing would come from dwelling on it, so they both agreed to disagree in silence and exited the gates.

They both had just crossed the river, that flowed next to the city, and headed west on the road. Aria noticed that they didn't stop by the stables to get any horses. Although she was rather relieved that she wasn't on a horse, she still wondered why. Even if they weren't going far, she wouldn't dare expect him to go easy on her. Wouldn't they be too tired to walk back? Maybe it was part of the training. Just then a thought occurred to her. If she and Vilkas were to shift forms, it would most likely frighten the horses. She really wanted to ask if it was true, but Vilkas seemed irritated enough. Aria suddenly stubbled a moment. She realized something: why was she bothering thinking about any of that?

"I hope you don't trip like that during training." Commented Vilkas on hearing her boots on the dirt.

Aria, feeling embarrassed, cleared her throat and continued to follow Vilkas quietly. Until she asked,

"How far are we going?"

"There's a woodland plateau about six miles from here." He responded.

"Six miles?" She questioned "why so far?"

"There aren't any people in that area to frighten." He said "If the distance is to much for you, better say so now."

Seriously? She thought.

"Alright I get it. I'll keep quiet." She struggled to keep the attitude out of her voice.

Communication between them seemed pointless, and they stayed silent for the rest of the trip. The only disturbance that occurred on the way was a bear and a trio of aggressive wolves. Neither were battles worth mentioning.

The two warriors reached a large mountain side that had two cliff steps, and each were about thirty feet high. Even from a short distance you could see on the first shelf there was a cluster of trees resting on it. Beside those little cliffs was a waterfall. It wasn't quite large enough to be thunderous, but the gentle roar it did make was very calming. Aria felt a wave of awe at the sight, but quickly came back to reality when she saw Vilkas begin to climb. As they ascended she noticed that other than Vilkas, herself, a few birds, plants and trees, they were the only sources of life around. And Snowberries! She was crawling around a berry bush during her climb, and she grabbed a tiny clustered branch. She put the twig in her mouth so she could climbed hands free, and caught up to the grump that was Vilkas.

When they reached the plateau, and Aria dusted herself off, she began to pick at her berry cluster and eat them. Vilkas gave her a funny look, which she noticed. She offered him some, but he merely raised his eyebrow. She shrugged. She then noticed her surroundings. The trees that were around them seemed to form a semi arena with an opening out toward the view. That view caught her eye and she walked closer to it. Again she felt awe at the sight, like a soft blanket or gentle breeze. From where she stood she could see all the way to Whiterun and everything in between. It was still mid day, so in the sun's light everything had a vibrant glow. She imagined what the view would be like at dusk or dawn. She was so entranced that she didn't even flinch or look away when Vilkas walked up beside her.

"I love the views here in Skyrim." She stated

"You haven't been here long, have you?" He said in calm realization that she was a foreigner.

"It will be my second year in about two months." She told him.

"Two years, eh?" He was a bit surprised. "You'd think one would be bored of the views by then."

"I hope I don't." She said "Each one is so unique and precious, like looking though someone else's eyes and learning something new each time."

Vilkas huffed and paused before saying. "And here I thought we'd have nothing to agree on."

He turned and stepped away right as Aria turned her head to frown at him. Before she could comment, Vilkas spoke up again.

"Let's not waste anymore time" He said, "we're here to train in the way of the Beast Blood so let's get to it."

Aria straightened up and followed him to the center of the little woodland arena. He removed his weapon from his back placing it aside and he instructed her to do the same with her weapons. She did so and her ebony swords fell with a thunk, although Vilkas' great-sword fell with a greater thunk. How does he carry that thing around? She wondered. He then motioned her to stand before him.

"Alright. Let us start." He began " As you are well aware when we become the wolf, it envelops our entire being: Clothes, Armor, Weapons and all."

"I assume we'll be shifting today," Aria commented "So then why did we remove our weapons?"

"Because I'm positive you've only shifted a couple of times on accident and never applied yourself to combat." He bluntly answered

Aria cleared her throat and looked to the ground in embarrassment. He was right on the mark.

"So," he continued. "We'll be doing hand to hand combat first before using it in our other forms."

Aria sighed "Still don't think I'm a good enough fighter, Eh Vilkas?" She raised her arms in a shrug.

She was about to say more, when Vllkas grabbed her arm and flipped her causing her to hit the ground with her back. She exclaimed with a loud 'Ow' to express more disapproval than pain. He bent over her.

"There's always room for improvement" He smirked. After his moment of amusement he reached out a hand to her. She raised an eyebrow, but then took his hand with a gentle half smile. Which then turned to a mischievous grin when she yanked him down, putting her foot to his stomach, and flipping him on to his back. Like her, he let an disapproving 'Ow'.

"Good thing I'm a fast learner." She said smugly.

There they both were, on the ground, on their backs, and practically head to head. After a moment's pause they turned their heads, and became locked in eye contact. In a flash both of their eyes narrowed burning with conviction, and they simultaneously rolled in opposite directions. Then once they were both on their feet, Aria stared down the grumpy warrior and began unclasping her gauntlets. She never broke eye contact with Vilkas, and she hoped it was clear that she had no intention of backing out in this spar. Admittedly she felt a bit excited. She spoke as she removed her cape next.

"And here I was worried you were about to go easy on me 'Sir' Vilkas." She smirked.

Vilkas huffed as he undid bits of his own armor; Mainly the top portions.

"I'm sure you've been waiting patiently for an excuse to have a go at me 'Dear' Lass." He smirked back.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said No." She finished tossing aside her Leather breastplate and kicking off her Snow Elf boots.

Vilkas also finished unbuckling his own breastplate, but he kept his boots on and most of his armored leggings. Even with the shirt he still wore, Aria could see how broad his shoulders were. She was surprised, for she thought he would be fairly smaller under all that armor.

He tossed aside his armor, with his sword hit the ground with a strong thunk. Just how strong was he? Aria wondered. She was a bit discouraged, but did her best to shake the feeling. If she could take on a dragon she could take on a Nord. Without a sword, or amor, or shouts...

This may not go well.

They took their battle stances. It seemed Vilkas fought open handed, probably more of a grappling sort of fighter. Aria on the other hand was a close fist type of fighter. Her motto for unharmed combat was "Hit Hard and Hit Fast" and if she couldn't do that she'd run faster. Sadly there was no running from this, so there was only one thing to do. In a near flash she rushed him. Vilkas braced himself as Aria was about to swing. He caught her wrist and pulled her off balance. He was about to lock her arm, when he himself felt a tug and then a knee in his side. Vilkas recoiled for only a moment, but it was long enough for Aria to jump on his back. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Vilkas could feel through her grip the amount of strength she had, and he noticed the grip of her arms wasn't very strong. He legs however, felt like a bear trap. He thought quick and put all his effort into prying her legs apart. The instant he did he grabbed her arms and flung her over his shoulder. She hit the ground harder compared to before, enough so that the wind was knocked out of her. In that instant Aria thought that he may have just knocked The Voice out of her as well.

Vilkas took a step back while Aria caught her breath and got back on her feet. She placed her hand on her stomach as though to cradle her innards, although it did nothing more then make her feel comforted.

"I hope that's not all you have to offer, Lass." Vilkas snarked.

Aria just gazed at him not dignifying a response. Vilkas paused before he started taking a few slow steps around her.

"You're not bad," he said "You've got really good reflexes and you are quick on your feet, but you rely too much on your legs. In beast form your primary weapons, besides fangs, are your arms and claws. We'll work on that then go from there."

He walked around until he was in front of her again. Aria still said nothing and Vilkas took notice.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She hesitated but gave a nod. Then the two of them got back into position for another round. Truth be told Aria was not alright. She did not like others getting the best of her, because it made her feel pathetic and helpless. Not to mention that she hardly lost any battles, and she was able to count her defeats on only one hand. However by the end of training she had a feeling Vilkas will take that count past two hands.

As hours went by, Aria's feeling was right. Out what seemed like ten rounds she barley got a few good hits in. When they both decided to take a break and sit down she couldn't help but hang her head. Vilkas obviously took notice and felt a twinge of pity. She work hard during this training, he thought, but she still had more to learn. From amongst his things he pulled out a canteen and took a gulp or two be fore he offered it to her. She graciously accepted, and took a few sips. He stood and stretched his arm when Aria spoke.

"I have to admit, Training with you is quite…humbling" She said. Although the word she wanted to say was 'Humiliating'.

"Humility is a good trait to have in a warrior," Said Vilkas. "The Companions are not just a bunch of brawlers who fight for gold or power. We are a pack and we don't need people who only fight for themselves."

It sounded like he was talking down to her, and maybe he was. Aria quickly rose to her feet, and she felt her anger rise with her.

"I understand you are my Senior as a Companion, but that gives you no right to talk to me like an insolent child." She scorned, and slammed the canteen to his chest.

She brushed past him walking toward the view from earlier. She stared out but she wasn't really looking at anything. She was more lost in her own thoughts trying to settle them. She understood where Vilkas was coming from, but she was really offended this time. She felt tension in her arms and her chest, so she crossed her arms in her way of locking up her anger. In that instant she felt the sun hit her face. It had gotten lower in the sky and the clouds were turning orange and pink. Had they been out that long? It wouldn't be long til dusk, and she had training to finish. She took a couple breaths and turned around.

"I understand, Vilkas, that you have high expectations for any Newcomer," She spoke to him calmly "But I wanted to join – I want to be a Companion. I hope you understand that."

Vilkas didn't say anything. He did understand and he did believe her statement, but his distrust was in her motives. Why did she want to be a companion, And why was she so eager to be one? She wasn't just some random newcomer, which caused his caution to be especially strong. She was over confident and at times a boot licker, but those were more of his pet peeves. What really had him suspicious was her secrecy. No one knew anything about her, and anything she did reveal about her self was always vague. If she had no mission she would still disappear for days at a time even from the streets of Whiterun, and she would always travel alone. Why would one be so eager to join a group and not want to be a part of it?

Dispite he suspicions Vilkas couldn't help but accept her words, and prepared to continue with training.

"I think you're ready for the next step of our training" He simply said.

Aria exhaled briefly, and returned to the center where Vilkas was. She was about to get into her combat stance, but Vilkas raised his hand and stopped her.

"We going to shift now, so I want you listen carefully." He began.

Aria nodded.

"Once you became one of us, your senses no doubt increased greatly. We're going to use those senses now for a controlled transformation. As a wolf these senses are a part of you, so now the trick is to become part of them."

Vilkas instructed her to close her eyes. As she did he continued on.

"As you are, be still a moment. Absorb to world around you through your senses."

It was easy for Aria to do as she was told, for she felt rather soothed by his voice and words. Perhaps she was too rash with her opinions about him. After all he's taking the time to train her, and on his day off no less. All that aside she did her best to concentrate, but she struggled. Vilkas made it sound sound so easy and peaceful. She thought back to the times when she turned into a werewolf on her own, and what triggered the transformation. Just then she felt a warm air flow around her face and shoulders. Was it working? She wondered. She opened her eyes, and was greeted by pearly white fangs attached to a very furry canid snout.

" _SONOVA-!_ " she yelled falling flat on her behind.

It was clear from her fallen distance that the beast before her was Vilkas. Who had sat down like any normal canine. Aria could sense that he was smirking at her behind that furry face. She returned to her feet.

" Well what do you know, the ever so serious Vilkas has a sense of humor!" She said with irritated sarcasm.

The werewolf let out a deep slow chuckle. Aria sulked.

"Surprisingly enough, you were thinking too hard. So I thought a distraction was in order." Said Vilkas, although his voice sounded like it had a sort of echo to it.

"Wait I can hear you!" Aria said surprised. "But your mouth didn't move... Is this a werewolf thing? Are these your thoughts?"

"Yes. All of our kind can communicate with one another like this." Said Vilkas. "As the wolf we can speak to other wildlife as well, however if your not careful the beast can consume your mind. Then you won't be communicating with anything but your own animal instincts. Which could obviously cause problems."

"You really got this down to a science, don't you?" Aria said flat out.

Vilkas paused. " let's start again, Redgaurd. This time don't think. Feel. Use your senses." he instructed.

Aria once again closed her eyes. After a moment of silence, she found herself listening to the sound of that waterfall nearby. The sound echoed through her as though she could feel every drop of water. The air current it created shifted the tree leaves and she felt she could see and hear each leaf rustle. She could hear everything and smell everything. It was as though even the night air approaching had a scent of its own. She felt like her senses were gliding and wrapping around her surroundings. That same feeling then seemed to wrap around her, making her hair stand on end. The sensation traveled along her arms and down her spine. Finally there was an urge almost like a thrill beckoning her to come. She wanted to follow that urge and feel the thrill of chasing it. She opened her eyes at last to find that her body was not her own, but that of the wolf.

She wobbled, feeling a bit uncomfortable standing on just her hind legs, and she dropped to all fours. She looked over herself and then around at her surroundings. Everything was so clear and crisp, She never really got to take it all in in her past transformations. She couldn't help but be a bit pleased with herself, and her tail started to wag.

"Enjoying yourself?" Said Vilkas huffing at her foolish and childish behavior.

"It's refreshing to experience this form, without having to worry about being shot." Aria said as she wandered around looking at things. "How long does this form usually last? I was never able to calculate on my own."

"That depends." Said Vilkas "Experience, stress, novice, or clam, can all dictate the time you'll have."

Aria came over to Vilkas to compare herself to him. Of course he was bigger than her,better so to speak, although she was not as annoyed as before. It was actually rather refreshing to have someone on stronger footing than her. She didn't think She'd feel pleased about that, especially when comparing to her past. When she looked over him, she noticed something from her heightened sense of hearing. She heard his breathing. It was heavy and strong, and it made her feel uneasy. Funny how she only felt unsettled when things are calm.

On the other hand Vilkas was already unsettled when she approached him. He lifted his head pulling it back. What is this fool doing? He wondered. After a moment he figured he would size her up himself, although he didn't find anything very note worthy. Except for her scent. Vilkas knew everyone had their own scent. Some, like his brother and the other companions, were more distinct then others, but Aria's scent had elements he could not recognize. He knew the scent of a werewolf, and he knew the scent of a Redgaurd. He thought he knew just about every scent in Skyrim, but not hers. What is it? He wondered. It wasn't unpleasant, but its enigmatic nature built even more caution within him. For now he'd just keep it in the back of his mind for another day.

Aria moved away to absorb her surroundings once more. Night had officially fallen, but only just. Still to her eyes it seemed like the light hadn't set at all. The orange and yellow colors simply turned calm shades of blue and green. She felt thrill fallowed by a noticeable tail wag. Embarrassed she quickly sat on it and looked over at Vilkas.

"There's... No way to control that is there?" She asked rhetorically.

Vilkas couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sadly no." He said "But if it makes you feel better, Farkas used to wag his tail a lot too. Still does every now and then."

That sounds like Farkas. Aria thought to herself.

"So, are we done for the day?" She asked

"Yes." He replied "Although we should wait here until we're back to normal."

Aria nodded in agreement as she watched Vlikas go toward his gear and shuffled with it.

"Thank you for today, Shield brother Vilkas" She said curtly.

"Mm." was his acknowledgment.

"It'll be interesting to find out what my family will think when they hear about all this." She said as see looked up at the sky.

Vilkas froze. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"I hope you're joking." He said without looking at her, his voice lowered.

"Hm? Why would I be joking?" She asked innocently.

Vilkas slowly turned around and glared at her.

"Are you that foolish that you would compromise those in The Circle?" His voice portrayed disapproval.

Aria flinched in surprise. Why was he mad now? She understood that the circle is meant to be a secret, but it's not like she was telling the world. Why was he reacting this way? Sadly these questions became lost, as her irritation came to light. How stupid does he think she is? She'd had enough and she was not submitting to his behavior this time.

"I'm not as stupid as that, Vilkas!" She said sternly. "The've waited patiently on me all this time and I don't plan to keep secrets from them."

"And you just expected them to take the news well, and keep silent in your absence?" He growled.

"How dare you!" She growled back. "You don't know them!"

"Doesn't matter!" He nearly shouted "Common people never know what to do with this sort of knowledge, and anyone that doesn't understand that is a bigger fool than you!"

"Hey! You can't just-!" Aria tried to protest.

"You are not to reveal any of this to anyone. Anyone! And that's an order." Vilkas stared her down as he gave this command.

Now she felt challenged, and she could feel the fur on her spine stand up. Aria felt her anger rise. The heat was only comparable to that of a dragon's flame. Her claws dug into the dirt and her teeth were bared.

"I will speak to my family Vilkas, and you won't stop me!" She Snarled.

Vilkas was surprised by her defiance, however that obviously wasn't enough to get him to concede. In fact it irritated him, and with her standing up to him like that he felt his own fury rise. Well if she wanted a fight she'd get one.

Slowly Vilkas rose on his hind legs, and let out a howling roar. His claws were at the ready with no hesitation, for he knew he'd beat her. Aria knew that too. She needed a plan and she needed it quick. She took a swift glance at her weapons and gear, but she'd never be able to get to them with him in the way. She could stall him til they returned to normal, but even then he'd still have the upper hand. Well when in doubt there's only one thing to do.

With one quick movement she turned and leapt over the cliff. Vilkas was stunned for a moment before rushing to the edge. Using her claws, Aria slid down the cliff face with a controlled decent. Vilkas took off after her although his route wasn't as efficient and quick as hers. He was only half way down by the time she reached ground level, but that's where the true chase would begin.

Aria made a B-line for Whiterun. Thankfully through all her transformations she knew how to run on all fours. After just a short distance her hearing picked up a "thump", no doubt Vilkas hitting the ground and taking off after her. She didn't look back putting all her focus on running. Her arms were tired, and she had to putt all her efforts on her legs. They weren't much better, but surely Vilkas was feeling the same. Hopefully that would be enough to keep him at bay.

Unfortunately that was not the case. Vilkas had higher endurance and more experience as a werewolf and after a few miles he was catching up. She could sense him getting closer, and she felt anxious. There were only a couple miles left. She just had to keep going a little longer, but Vilkas was closing in. Aria was becoming fearful now. She could her his panting and the sound of his foot steps getting louder and louder.

"Don't look back! Don't look back! Don't look back!" She told herself

But in the end she couldn't help it and tried to look over her shoulder. She stumbled giving Vilkas a opportunity to strike. He lunged into her and they both tumbled. The two became a tangle of claws and fur. Just then without hesitation Vilkas chomped down on the back of her shoulder. Aria cried out and fell face down on the ground, as she found it hard to struggle in the grip.

"Give it up Redgaurd!" He growled "You can't best me!"

Aria felt her blood rush. She wasn't going down like this,and no one could make her.

"May...be not," She said "but I can do something you can't!"

With all her strength Aria barrel rolled, knocking Vilkas off balance. As he staggered, she quickly slashed his arm causing him to recoil. He groaned in pain, while she took to her feet. He recovered and the two faced each other. That's when Aria took a deep breath.

"FUS...RO DAH!" She shouted, and sent Vilkas flying; Not too far though.

She was confidant that he'd be okay, but she didn't stay to find out.

Several yards away Vilkas had just finished skidding though the dirt. He staggered to his feet, with both his ears and body ringing. What in Oblivion just happened? he wondered. He'd dwell on it more, but there was a more urgent matter. After shaking his head, he looked around once again locking his sight on Aria. With a slow start he took off again, but now something was different. Perhaps it was from being blasted into the air, but regardless he had a thought. What was he going to do when he catches her?

As Vilkas was catching up to her again, he could see Aria start to wobble and stagger. When he felt a strong throb through his body he quickly understood why. Time was up. They were turning back to normal, and just in time too. Aria was just on the outskirts of the city, with him not far behind. Plus since she was still not used to shifting forms, he closed the gap further. Vilkas saw her look back and jolt at the sight of him. She picked up pace. He noticed however that she wasn't headed for the gate, but instead the city wall. It made sense. Some one comes running to the gate, The guards are going to stop them and ask why.

Sure enough there she went, scaling the wall. Vilkas was close behind, but just like back at the cliff he was slow to climb. Why didn't I just go through the gate? He thought. By the time he'd reached the top of the wall Aria was getting off it. She stopped for a breath. Vilkas was getting tired too, but things were nearly over. He climbed down a bit before trying to drop on her. He missed- barely. Still it caused both of them to fall. Aria was first to her feet, but Vilkas was right behind her.

She'd finally reached her house, rushing in, and closing the door behind her. Barely seconds behind her Vilkas was though the door himself. After a moment of eye contact, Vilkas suddenly felt a weight on his back and a Blade at his throat. He struggled to search to corner of his sight to see who had hold of him, but all he could see were blond locks and a small hand on his shoulder. He heard a click returning his eyes to Aria. From behind her emerging half way down the stairs was a child no more than ten or eleven years old. That child however was holding and aiming a very armed crossbow at him. Shocked and a bit overwhelmed, Vilkas could do nothing but lift his arms in surrender.

Aria took a few breaths before saying, "Vilkas, I'd like you to meet my girls."

Chapter One End.


	2. Chapter 2

Peace Comes Chaotically

Chapter Two: Understandings or Lack There of

There was a strong pause between everyone. Vilkas was processing the probability of being held at blade point by two children, or any children at all. He looked at Aria who stood in a tense stance, as though she was preparing for his next move. He looked to her side. The little brunette stared him down with the crossbow, but he could see that she was starting to tremble under its weight. Aria too took notice as well and finally spoke up.

"Stand down girls." She said calmly as she tenderly took the the crossbow. "He won't hurt us."

The little brunette hid slightly behind Aria. Vilkas felt the other child slide off his back. He watched as she faced him, and kept her elven blade pointed at him as she stepped backwards toward the one was a blonde short haired girl with a green tunic. For a split moment Vilkas thought she looked familiar, but brought his focus back to the room.

"But then why was he chasing you Mama?" Asked the blonde still glaring at Vilkas.

"Well..." Aria paused to carefully to assemble her answer. "We had a little disagreement."

Simultaneously both the girls looked up at her.

"...Okay a big disagreement." She admitted under the pressure.

"At the mercy of children as well ,eh?" Vilkas chimed in finally lowering his arms.

"You Have no idea." Aria responded with a heavy breath.

The girls tried to repress a slight giggle some how making the air in the room feel lighter; Clearly a gift only a child could have. Aria had the girls stand on either side of her.

"Vilkas, these are my daughters. This is Sofie," Aria introduced the brunette with a pat on the head., "and this is Lucia." As she did the same for the blonde.

"Girls, this is Vilkas. He's my senior at Jorrvaskr." Aria gestured her hand toward him as she spoke.

"Does that mean he's a companion, Mama?" Asked Sofie.

"mm-hm" Aria nodded

"That doesn't explain why he was chasing you..." Said Lucia as she frowned again.

It was at this point Vilkas realized, that maybe he was too quick to act. After all, what was he planning on doing if he had caught her earlier? He clearly wasn't thinking, and at this point he didn't want to continue to do so. So now what? He pictured Aela in his mind, lecturing him on his overreaction and hot headedness. Expecting that sort of behavior to come from Farkas and not himself. He exhaled in preparation to smooth things over, and do what he should've done sooner. Ask questions.

"No, it doesn't." he spoke gathering everyone's attention, and looking at Aria. "The secrets of our group are normally too...delicate to share with outsiders. But perhaps I was not fully aware of your situation and why you were so eager to reveal them."

"That's an understatement." Aria said bluntly without hesitation.

Vilkas frowned and cleared his throat. He thought it was evident that he was apologizing. 'This fool can't take a hint!' He thought. Before he could say more, she spoke up again.

"Well, since we are all here," She began, as she knelt down and held a hand from each of the girls. "I think it's about time I told you girls something."

Aria looked past the girls at Vilkas. Although she already planned to, her eyes were still asking him permission to speak. Vilkas exhaled softly through his nose, and with his own eyes looked down and then back up. His way of nodding. With that Aria looked back to her girls.

"At Jorrvaskr," She began. "There's this... elite group and..."

She was staggering on her words. Apparently even with blessing she was still debating with herself. It all seemed so easy in her head. She took a quick breath and...

"They made you a member of The Circle, of course!" Lucia said with great pride and a big smile.

" The greatest warriors In Whiterun. Right? Right?" Sophie chimed in clapping her hand giddily.

Both Aria and Vilkas were dumbfounded. There was so much struggle and debate over this news, and yet these children already knew half of it. Granted the second half was the harder bit to discuss, but still.

"Alright when and how?" Aria commanded them to explain.

"We went to go see you at Jorrvaskr, but you weren't there." Began Sophie.

"So we asked around, and we met someone that told us" Finished Lucia. "He was nice and kinda funny"

Aria paused a moment.

"Did this 'He' look like him?" she asked pointing at Vilkas.

The girls looked over him before nodding to their mother. Once more Aria and Vilkas exchanged looks, and it was clear they shared the same thought; 'Dammit Farkas!'

"Did he say anything else?" Asked Vilkas. The girls shook their heads.

Aria took a breath again, " Well there is still more you two need know..." She said.

She then sat the girls at the dining table, while she sat Vilkas at the corner table by the front door. She offered him food an drink while he waited, but then started looking around.

"Girls, where's Lydia?" She asked

"She said since you were coming home today, she would take the night off" Said Sofie.

"Huh. And she calls herself my housecarl." Aria huffed as she retrieved the refreshment herself.

"Housecarl? Your the Thane of Whiterun?!" Vilkas said in surprise.

"Among other things," She responded with a half smile,"As you already know." She placed a plate of bread and a bottle of ale with a cup in front of him.

With that she turned to go speak with her daughters, and left him alone with his thoughts. The same thoughts that were swimming like a trout caught in a whirl pool. Every time he got an answer to a question, it seemed five more would take its place. She could use the Thu'um? She's Dragonborn? She's the Thane? She's a mother? The list goes on. Vilkas rubbed his brow, unsure how to organize his thoughts. He prided himself on how knowledgeable he was, until now. Now it felt like he didn't know anything to begin with. Seemed at this point if he was to get any answers, he was just going to have to wait.

He nibbled and sipped on his refreshments, every now and then listening in on Aria talking to her children.

He paid special attention to when she finally said to them that she was a werewolf. This was it. The words have been said, and there was no going back. But before anyone could have thought:

"That's Amazing!" One of the girls shouted with excitement, which was immediately followed by the other exclaiming,

"How FLUFFY are you?!"

Vilkas nearly spat out his ale, and struggled not to choke. There was no way he could've expected the reaction he just heard. Would it not be more natural for someone to show a more fearful reaction to hear someone tell them that they are a dangerous creature. Thankfully he could hear Aria agree with that logic as she corrected the girls telling them that this was serious. Thank divines she wasn't a total fool. He thought. However he then heard her go over a sort battle plan in case anything went wrong. A plan that required careful execution and weaponry, not really things you ask of children. Vilkas looked at Aria with displeased disbelief. She saw, but she only shrugged in confusion oblivious to any fault in her actions. He turned away. Nope still a fool. He thought as he took a big swig of ale.

Finally after a short while later, Aria finished up her talk with the girls and sent them to bed. After their door was shut she came over and sat with Vilkas. Although there was so much to say and so much to ask, the two of them were quiet for a bit. Until Vilkas refilled the cup with ale and passed it to her. She half smiled.

"I take it you're no longer mad at me?" she said taking the cup before sipping it.

"I'm too tired to be mad at you." He said drinking directly from the bottle.

"Heh. Then Divines are smiling on me." She joked.

Vilkas huffed in slight amusement. It got quiet again, and Aria felt she needed to break the ice once more.

"I guess I should explain myself then?" She suggested in the form of a question.

"Please." Vilkas responded casually straightening his posture.

"Well where shall I start?" She asked

"Where indeed, Dragonborn." He hinted

Aria chuckled nervously "Aha, yeah. You should've seen my surprise, when I found out two years ago. Jarl Balgruuf made me Thane that same day if memory serves."

Aria flashed back to that day. It all happened so fast. Asking the Jarl to help Riverwood, to the Jarl asking her to help Whiterun, to fighting a dragon, to unwillingly taking said dragon's soul, then being proclaimed to being both Dragonborn and Thane. Back then all she wanted was to start anew and stay out of trouble. Now it feels like trouble was the daily mundane.

"Sounds like you got quite the high calling." Said Vilkas. "You must be in high demand."

"Pretty much." Said Aria "Seems like every city in Skyrim is asking for my services in exchange for the title of Thane."

She chuckled, but Vilkas didn't share in the amusement. In that moment of pause, he felt he had chosen the question he truly wanted the answer to.

"Why are you a Companion then, Redgaurd?" He asked.

It went quiet again. Aria stammered, not trying to think of an answer, but trying to find the best way to say her answer. Finally in the end she just sighed and looked across the room.

"Them." She said pointing at the children's door. "Those two are the reason I'm a Companion."

Vilkas leaned back in his chair and also looked over at the door, but before he could consult his thoughts Aria spoke up again.

"For the past year I spent so little time at home for one reason or another, and none of us could take it anymore. So finally I swore to them that I would find work closer to home. I believe in your cause, but more importantly you're right down the road."

She stared straight into his eyes, making sure she locked his attention to what she was about to say next.

" I keep my promises, Vilkas. And I don't lie to my girls."

Vilkas broke her gaze to drift off in to his thoughts. Looking back he didn't really have much memory on his own mother, so he couldn't find reference to fully understand a mother's love. However he could clearly sense her conviction and devotion, and that was enough for him.

"Lass, you probably have the most noble, yet simple, cause out of anyone in Jorrvaskr." He said with sincerity.

However this time Aria was the one to huff.

"You're never going to say my name are you?" She snarked.

" I think I'll take my leave now," Vilkas said as he stood up. "It's been a long night, and I have a brother to murder."

"Sure" She said as she crooked her jaw in displeasure. "I'll walk you out."

She patted her lap as she stood and huffed again. She really didn't like his constant dismissal of things she had to say. No matter how trivial they would seem. She had enough of that in Hammerfell. It was true though. Up to this point she had heard all of the Companions say her name at least once, but she had yet to hear it from Vilkas. Did he still not see her as an equal? Was he still looking down on her? What was it going to take to please that guy? She felt her brow pinch.

Once they were both outside she attempted to loosen her tension with a breath, but it wasn't very effective and Vilkas took notice. At this point in his life, he'd gotten used to having that effect on others. He was known for his intelligence and battle skills, not his social life. It was a waste of his time in his mind. However, whether it was because he was tired or not, he couldn't help but feel a twinge pity. Then before he could think he spoke up.

"There was such a fuss this morning on whether I hated you." He said. "But in truth it's the other way around isn't it, lass?"

"I don't hate you Vilkas." Said Aria.

"Oh?" Was Vilkas' reaction.

"I just think you're an Ass." She said very bluntly.

So bluntly, in fact, it took Vilkas by surprise and he started laughing. He didn't expect such brutal and direct honesty. He knew many people felt that way about about him, but none would ever say to his face- with such a straight face. In that instant, he just felt... tickled. Aria on the other hand didn't know how to react, and just stood there til he finished laughing. When he did, he swiped a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck.

"Well I won't argue with that." He said. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around Jorrvaskr then."

Aria merely nodded, as she was still processing the last few moments.

"Well then," Said Vilkas again as he began to walk away. "Goodnight, Aria."

Aria waved him bye as she exhaled in both disbelief and amusement. His saying of her named sounded so forced that she couldn't decide wether to be charmed or embarrassed. She felt a crooked grin cross her face. It really had been a crazy night, and out of all the surprising things to happen, the last thing she expected was to hear Vilkas laugh. Her grin widened. She quite liked hearing him laugh. She hoped she'd get to hear it more.

Chapter Two End


End file.
